


Unforeseen

by ectoheart, riane_b13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fashion & Couture, POV Hermione Granger, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sassy Hermione Granger, Unspeakables (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoheart/pseuds/ectoheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13
Summary: Hermione Granger was going to fail something for the first time in her life.Hermione Granger was going to fail something for the first time in her life and it was next to Draco Malfoy of all people. When she decided she wanted to become an Unspeakable she thought that it would take a lot of studying and hard work. She didn't think it would take a drawer full of leather, or a six-inch stiletto.Of course, Draco would be perfect at everything. Of course, everyone would love him. Of course, he would look positively sinful in everything he wore. It should be illegal for a man to look that good at seven in the morning. She needed a cup of coffee, she needed a stiff drink, she needed to get laid and she needed to pass these exams.Hermione Granger did not fail.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 235
Collections: July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020





	1. Gird your Loins

-~+~-

[ ](URL)

-~+~-

**_"Just like I told you, Granger, dress like you already have the job."_ **


	2. It All Started With Black Leather Gloves

It was noon on Saturday morning and Hermione Granger was about to fail something for the first time in her life. 

It was noon on Saturday morning and she had still not gotten out of bed because Hermione Granger was about to fail something for the first time in her life. She was not taking it well. 

She was supposed to be the Golden Girl. She went back to Hogwarts and passed her N.E.W.Ts with flying colors. She had three great years with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was all set to be transferred to Magical Law Enforcement when a stupid idea popped into her head. 

Harry was talking about the Department of Mysteries and how much he was irritated by their— for lack of a better word — mystery. They were the only department except for the minister’s office that wasn’t under the DMLE’s jurisdiction, and that kind of autonomy didn't sit well with him. There was so much intrigue and secrecy around them that Hermione couldn’t help but throw her name into the cauldron when she saw that they were opening up applications for Unspeakables. 

Harry was a little upset to know they wouldn’t be working on the same floor, and her loss would be the second from his department to the Unspeakables. Hermione attempted to console him with the fact that she hadn’t yet been accepted, but Harry knew any department that had Hermione Granger as an application would be stupid not to hire her. So, when Hermione received her acceptance letter from the morning’s owl she knew exactly what Harry’s ‘I told you so’ look meant.

However, nothing could’ve prepared her for who her partner was. Unspeakable trainees were hired and evaluated in pairs with the expectation that,  _ if _ they made it through the training process, they would bond and become good working partners.

Needless to say, when she walked into the Head Unspeakable’s office that Tuesday morning to see Draco Malfoy, Hermione was floored.

“We’re such bad friends to Harry.” Hermione chuckled, knowing that the two had become closer in the three years Draco had worked at the DMLE.

“Potter always knew I wasn’t long for his department. I am one of the best potions makers he had, and my talents were wasted on simple shite. I could get a potions mastery on the clock here and be in a position where my knowledge of cursed objects is actually a  _ benefit _ to my reputation.” Draco answered without looking at her, adjusting his black leather gloves. 

The Unspeakables’ dress code was unique compared to other departments. Clothes needed to be form-fitting and they couldn’t wear robes, a garment Hermione had slowly gotten used to wearing every day. Black was the standard color for the Unspeakables she saw roaming the halls in the two-way mirror the Head Unspeakable had in his office. But, it was the style that confused her the most. 

Fashion seemed to be as much as part of the uniform as the black leather gloves they were all required to wear. Hermione saw more women in opera gloves and mini skirts than in trousers. Not a single witch wore flats, though the enchantments cast on the stilettos made Hermione appreciate the additional weapons. The form-fitting rule seemed especially well-followed judging by the abundance of laced corsets and harnesses running rampant along the halls of the ninth floor. 

Hermione felt rather ill-prepared compared to Malfoy, whose black-on-black suit fit in much better than her brown trousers and white oxford. She would have to adjust her wardrobe in the future, but in her defense, she couldn’t have known with all the secrecy the Department of Mysteries veiled itself in. 

A door opened behind them and Edmund Gaunt swept in. He was a distinguished man with light blue eyes and salt-and-pepper hair. He had a smooth smile that reminded Hermione of a well-known professor. His white dress shirt was encased in a series of harnesses with straps that swung along his hips and he set his wand in a vase on his desk like it was a quill. 

Head Unspeakable Gaunt pressed a button and the mirror became a whiteboard. He sat down and looked towards the two of them with mirth.

“My my my. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I don’t know what the Divination Department was thinking when they said the two of you would be our next guinea pigs, but I’m not complaining.” The man laughed openly and Draco smiled happily at him in return.

“Unspeakable Gaunt, it’s good to see you. Theo gives his best.” Draco spoke casually and Hermione bristled at the fact that Draco seemed to already be chummy with their boss.

“Yes, tell my nephew to stop being a wanker and use his talents for a job.” Unspeakable Gaunt winked before shuffling out a couple of files and passing them to the new trainees.

Opening the file he handed her, Hermione frowned at the name and picture of Draco on the cover. Moving to trade with Malfoy, Hermione stopped at Head Unspeakable Gaunt’s chiding. 

“Ah ah ah, Miss Granger. I gave you the correct file. You may have great potential here in the Department of Mysteries but we only admit pairs of wizards. Over the next month, you will be tested by different departments to see where you will intern for the next year. It is not required that you both be accepted into the same department, but it will help you.” Waiting until they relaxed with their respective files in hand, he continued. 

“In light of that, your first assignment is to get to know one another. Hermione, Draco will be your secret keeper and you will be his. Draco, if you do something stupid, you tell Hermione first. If one of you makes an unbreakable vow, the other must pay witness to it. You are about to become as close to each other at work as your spouses would be at home. Lucky for both of you that you’re single.” He chuckled, and Hermione sat up straight. When had it gotten out that she and Ron had broken up? They were barely apart a month and Hermione had taken great pains to ensure that it stayed under wraps. 

“Well, well, Granger. It looks like it’s 8th year all over again,” Draco whispered to her with a grin. 

“Take the rest of the day off. You start in Love tomorrow.” Unspeakable Gaunt dismissed them as he turned around to face the whiteboard, runes appearing before them, glowing in brilliant gold. 

- ~+~ -

“I’m busy today Granger but I’ll owl you sometime soon about you getting to know me better.” Draco winked at her once they had left Unspeakable Gaunt's office and moved towards the lifts.

“I thought this was about us getting to know  _ each other _ , not just you talking about yourself.” Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her pace to keep up with his long strides. 

“You are way behind. I spent years at school with you and I’m positive I’m the observant one of the two of us. I've been Auror partners with your roommate for the past three years. I've been to your house dozens of times. You learn a lot about someone by how they keep their kitchen.” Draco scoffed, pressing the button to head up to the atrium. 

“Ha! I highly doubt you know anything about me.” Hermione huffed as she followed him into the lift.

“Was that a challenge?” Draco questioned, quirking an eyebrow at her. 

“Let’s see. Your favorite color is pink, but you tell people it’s blue. You prefer coffee to tea. Your favorite book is a tie between Hogwarts: a History and some muggle thing called Wuthering Heights. You’re scared of heights, you’re more than a little anal-retentive, and you’re actually a pretty decent dancer. So, what do you know about me?” He finished and walked out and into the atrium. 

“How on earth did you know all about me?” Hermione asked with a frown, silently admitting that she could come up hardly with anything about Draco.

“Your kitchen is spotless, and Potter doesn’t know an organizer from an owl so it has to be you. You turn in relevé to avoid running into people, and your posture is rather good despite your inability to walk in a decent heel.” He paused to look down at her very sensible pump.

“Gryffindors are surprisingly selfish, Granger. I want to get accepted into this department and if I’m going to do it then I’ve got to bring you up to speed.” Pulling a business card from his breast pocket, he handed it to her and began to walk away.

“My first tip, dress like you already have the job, not that you’d be grateful to have it.”

Staring at the card in front of her she noticed it was for a fashion house. 

“Morgose Designs?”

- ~+~ -

Hermione tried not to squirm in her seat as she and Draco waited to be shown to their first department. She'd tried to dress up a bit more to match him but chickened out with a modest black dress.

Draco seemed even chicer today with a leather vest and a silver-chained pocket watch dangling from his waist. His charcoal grey pants were slim fitted and coordinated beautifully with the signet rings he had been wearing since 6th year. 

The door opened and the two stood to greet their supervisor for the next couple of weeks. 

Eros Uliea was nowhere near what Hermione had pictured when Unspeakable Gaunt told them they would start in the Department of Love. The woman was in skin-tight leather pants and a matching vest. She was covered in tattoos and her long blonde hair was wrapped around her wand in a haphazard bun. She looked like a rock star or a supermodel, not the renowned potions master that would be overseeing their potions practical.

“Look what the cat dragged in! I’ve got some cute ones. Well, Daddy Gaunt told me not to play with my food, so let’s get going. I’ve got a few pots brewing and you lot have a quiz to take.” She chuckled and turned and walked out without a backward glance.

“So what house were you two in?” She asked, and Hermione was flabbergasted. It was probably the most common question in the wizarding world, second only to ‘where are you from’. But to ask that question of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, famous for their past rivalries, was new levels of shocking. 

When too much time had gone by, the woman turned to look at them and burst out laughing. “Oh, Merlin! You didn’t know I was joking. I could’ve lived under a rock and still known who both of you are front to back. Let’s keep going or we may have something to clean up.” 

There were three cauldrons bubbling and each had a very distinctive smell. Quickly smelling the first Hermione smiled and shouted out. “Felix Felicis, better known as liquid luck.” 

“Right in one,” Unspeakable Uliea smirked and ticked off something in a box.

“Draught of Living Death, but you cheated and used American aconite,” Draco smirked at the third cauldron and Hermione clenched her jaw at the look of surprise on their guide’s face.

“Exactly Malfoy. Most people don’t catch the switch. Though it does add a faint licorice scent.” Unspeakable Uliea scribbled a bit more and motioned for the two of them to inhale the third cauldron. 

“Freshly cut grass.” Hermione inhaled first.

“Old Parchment.” Draco countered.

Hermione shook her head. “No, it’s more like fresh parchment.” 

“You may be confusing it with the leather smell,” Draco said, turning towards her with a frown.

“No, I smell that and apples but it’s definitely fresh parchment,” Hermione argued before it dawned on her.

“Amortentia,” they declared at the same time.

“Excellent work, you two! That usually trips up quite a few pairs. Your exam is to find the antidote to it. You have one month. Head down the hall and to the right and you’ll find Gerhart. He’ll test your runes skills and give you his exam.”

The woman shooed them out the door and warded it shut.

“The antidote? This potion doesn’t have one. It just wears off eventually.” Hermione thought out loud as she walked next to Draco.

“Is she trying to trick us? Let us think that Amortenia uses the same antidotes as normal love potions?” Draco questioned as they walked down the hall.

Hermione shook her head. “That’d be a stupid test. We knew that Amortenia was too powerful for those antidotes in 6th year.” 

“This is going to be something a bit out of the box rather than some textbook response,” Draco added. 

“Well, it’ll be something to think about later.” Hermione bit her lip in concentration. “We’ve got quite a few tests to go through today.” 

“It’s a good thing you love those, Granger.” Draco chuckled and turned the corner.

- ~+~ -

Hermione Granger didn’t love taking tests, she loved  _ acing  _ them. While the runes practical was fine and both of them passed their translations, Draco overwhelmingly did better and Hermione had no idea why. Not to mention, It only got worse from there.

Hermione was completely blindsided by the Department of Death focusing the entirety of their practical test on necromancy. She soothed herself by resolving to work that much harder on her essay about the history of Thestrals to fully make up for her disappointing practical score. The next day there were three more departments and she was determined to get top marks.

- ~+~ -

Hermione Granger was not going to get top marks.

She knew that when their first stop was at the Department of Prophecy. Hermione was not a fan of divination and knew she would fail it. The problem came from the fact that Draco had a passing ability to divine from the stars and that made her look pitiful. 

Their Brain Department exam was focused on legilimency, and while Hermione had a perfect theoretical understanding of the subject, Draco could actually do it.  _ And _ he could occlude. 

The day ended with the worst of the worst, the Department of Dark Enchantments. She passed the written test Unspeakable Morte gave them but she swore the man had a vindictive desire to see her suffer. He asked them to curse an object. Hermione was quick to object that she had no idea what the purpose of something so sinister would be. Weren’t they supposed to break the curses on these objects? Unspeakable Morte sighed at her like a disappointed parent.

“What is the function of a vaccine? Miss Granger?” The older man asked with a frown.

“It is to prevent the spread of a specific disease. But why—“ Hermione started before the man lifted his hand to silence her. 

“My mother worked as a research scientist for infectious diseases. One of the most common ways to create a vaccine is to modify the disease itself. If you cannot place the most simple of curses on an object, how could you hope to remove them?” He questioned, levitating the simple cup. 

“Mister Malfoy.” Unspeakable Morte gestured and Malfoy raised his wand. Taking a deep breath Draco closed his eyes and spoke, 

_ “Donec. Consumam meum pure. Relictum est nihil nisi tenebrae vobis”  _

The cup faded to blackness before returning to its normal state. Draco pulled a flask from his breast pocket, poured something into the cup, and sipped. 

“I’m impressed, Mister Malfoy. Family curses are powerful things. Might I inquire about the nature of your curse?” He asked, moving the cup closer to himself. 

“I put hardly any intent into it. The cup will simply never relieve your thirst.” Draco shrugged and placed his wand back into his jacket.

“Impressive nonetheless. Come see me when your trial period is over. I’d love to study the Malfoy curses.” The man smiled before escorting them out the door, completely ignoring Hermione.

She had never felt so disappointed. She felt the unfamiliar sting of failure so deeply that she went home that Friday close to tears. 

Hermione woke up that Saturday morning dejected, depressed, and annoyed at the tapping on her window. Cracking an eye open, she saw a beautiful eagle owl attempting to get into her room. 

The letter attached to its beak smelled fresh, a hint of peppermint oil that reminded her of Christmas. When she opened the note, Hermione frowned at the familiar scrawl of Draco Malfoy.

_ Granger— _

_ Let’s get tea today and work on our homework. 2 pm at the Ivy? My treat. _

_ DM _

_ PS, I’ll pick you up at 1:30. I’ve got to drop something off for Potter anyway. _

Hermione groaned and halfway wanted to throw the letter in the rubbish bin. However, many advanced potions called for brewing times of upwards of two weeks. She wasn’t ready to throw in the towel quite yet and so with a considerable groan, Hermione lugged herself into the shower. 

She didn’t feel like going anywhere, and she felt fat and plain in the navy blue frock she'd shrugged on for her meeting with Malfoy. Harry barely glanced up at her from his bowl of leftover shepherd's pie. Probably something Ginny brought over the night before.

“I’m getting groceries on Sunday. Do you need anything immediately?” Harry murmured between bites, and Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“No, I’m alright. Why do you ask?” She paused, grabbing an apple to tide her over in case the tea was actually tea and not lunch. 

“Nothing, I just thought you were going out for some errands.” Harry shrugged and returned to his meal and the Prophet.

“No, I’m going to tea with Malfoy,” Hermione said as she swallowed her first bite, moving to take another when she saw the green flash of their floo.

“Potter! Your blasted hunch was right again. I swear to Merlin you’re a bloody psychic sometimes.” Draco laughed holding up a book before catching a glimpse of Hermione.

“Fuck no.” He stated and Hermione faced him fully with a frown on her face.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Granger, drop the apple. We’ve got a lot to fucking do and not a lot of time to do it.” Draco shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the floo with a shout of ’Morgose Designs’.

“Why on earth are we in a dress shop? I thought we were going for tea?” She griped, wiping the residual dust off her person.

“Granger, I wouldn’t be caught murdering children with you dressed like that. You obviously didn't take the initiative to come here on your own so I’m giving you a push.” He rolled his eyes as they walked towards the back of the high-end boutique. Draco paused at a counter and tapped a bell, waiting in some strangely posed yet casual stance.

“Oh, so you’re ashamed of what I look like? Not one of the models you're used to having hung on your arm?” Hermione rolled her eyes and then turned as a door opened up to their left.

“Granger, don't be dramatic. Clothes make the man. You need some confidence. You’ve been acting like a wallflower all week and I don’t know who the fuck I’m standing next to all day. You’re Hermione bloody Granger. Act like it.” Draco rolled his eyes and pushed her to look at herself in the mirror.

A leggy brunette popped up next to them and smiled when she recognized Draco.

“Ah, master Draco! So good to see you again. What brings you to Morgose?” 

“Natalia, lovely to see you. I have a rush project. Black, smart, and please don’t put her in something she can’t pull off yet regardless of her desirable waistline. And if you can have it go with my clothes, mores the better.” He chuckled and the woman moved to stand behind Hermione.

“Let me get a good look at her.” Natalia paused and gave Hermione a long once over. 

“Nice bone structure, even complexion. You’re right, her waistline is adorable. But  _ these! _ ” Natalia gushed groping Hermione’s breasts before being shoved off. “These are something worth showing off.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather not show an exorbitant amount of cleavage at a work lunch,” Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Touchy touchy. Fine, I’ll see what I can do.” The woman rolled her eyes and poofed away.

“Are you serious, Draco?” 

“What?! Be glad it was just your tits. I have to deal with her wandering hands every time I need a pant leg hemmed.” Draco smirked and transfigured a plant into an armchair.

“Besides, she’s right. You’ve got beautiful breasts, Granger. Show them off. It may get you somewhere.” He leaned against the armrest with a bored expression as Hermione felt her jaw go completely slack.

“I-I what?”

“Oh come off it, Granger. Have a little Slytherin ambition for once. Do you think I wear skin-tight trousers and slim vests for comfort? Circe, no! it’s to have birds take one look at me and do whatever the fuck I want them to.” 

Crossing one leg over his knee, he pointed a finger in her general direction. “Make your life easier, Hermione. If they won’t listen to your brains, maybe they’ll listen to something a little more base.” 

“Men are pigs,” Hermione groaned as she tried to remember when she agreed to this torture. 

“Oink, oink, Granger. Now wise up. Natalia will be back soon and you’ll need to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what?”

- ~+~ -

“I’m not wearing that,” Hermione stated firmly, glaring at a snickering Draco.

Natalia shoved the dress closer to her. “It is all the rage in Berlin, my dear, and you would look amazing in it.” 

“It’s at least two sizes too small and it looks like something out of a BDSM club. Not— as I said before— a _work_ _lunch_.” Hermione groaned as she batted the scrap of fabric away.

“Honestly, Draco. Why did you bring her to me at all?” The woman turned towards him, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the speed with which Draco schooled his expression.

“Baby steps, love. Let’s put Granger in something she can walk in before you try and turn her into one of your little dominatrix fantasies.” 

“You spoil all my fun.” Natalia pouted but threw the dress on the rack, this time pulling out one with considerably more fabric.

- ~+~ -

When Hermione stepped out of the room she couldn’t help but gasp. The cotton dress was deceptively simple, a corset-laced back and a pencil skirt made it just this side of severe, but the square neckline and round-toe pumps softened Hermione’s hesitations. 

“Perfect,” Draco smirked and nodded to Natalia.

“Now, Granger,” He continued. “This is what you wear to work on Monday, and if for one second I see you looking like anything other than the best part of the golden trio, I will hex your teeth again.” He motioned for Natalia to wrap up the purchase.

“Wait, this isn’t what I’m wearing to tea?” Hermione asked, turning towards him.

“And clash with my beige suit? Salazar, no. I picked out a sundress for you as soon as we walked in. I’m sure it’s in your dressing room to wear out.” Draco rolled his eyes and turned to peruse pocket squares.

Hermione rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and shuffled back into the changing room, surprised to see a wrap dress in a soft pink waiting for her.

When Hermione was changed into it she felt better than she had all week. It was soft to the touch and accented her curves in ways her normal clothes usually hid. 

Moving out to inform Draco that she wanted to purchase it she saw him holding a shopping bag for her.

“Come on, Granger. We’re going to miss our reservation.”

“But why did you-" Hermione stammered. “You didn’t have to pay for that.”

“Don’t worry about it, Granger. Consider it a small investment in job security on my part. Now let’s go. We’ve got a lot to talk about if we’re going to get accepted into every department.” He smirked and held out his arm for her to hold.

“Every department? That’s unheard of.” 

“Slytherin ambition, Granger. I’ve got the brightest witch of our age and you’ve got the sole heir to the secrets of the Black and Malfoy house lines. They’ve never seen a pair like us.”

- ~+~ -

It was the shittiest month of Hermione’s life. She felt insulted, degraded, belittled, inspired, motivated, and praised all at once. Certain departments were excited to have them and some seemed to do nothing but punish them. Hermione felt a twinge of success after the two of them passed their practical and written exams for the Department of Time. 

Draco had been surprisingly nice company throughout the ordeal. Hermione’s book knowledge and Draco’s family experience made them surprisingly good partners. He listened honestly to her opinions but didn’t sugarcoat his feelings about them. He wasn’t afraid to admit if she had a good idea, Hermione would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate it. 

She also would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate Draco’s continued attempts to look like the best-dressed person in the department. While that was true when he was with the Aurors, a white Oxford and brown slacks weren’t exactly tough bars to raise. In the shadows of level 9, there seemed to be no limit to what you could wear. 

One day he would show up in a leather jacket and black t-shirt. The next, a harness and a starched white oxford. The next, a three-piece suit with no oxford at all. It was a delicious surprise each day and Hermione was developing a not insignificant crush on her fellow trainee.

Soon enough all their assignments were in and they were down to the love potion antidote. With less than a week left they were more than a little bit scrambling.

- ~+~ -

“It wears off in a couple of days!” Draco groaned. “Why the bloody fuck would we need an antidote?” The two were on the floor of Draco’s townhouse, surrounded by books and parchments, and more than a few cauldrons of Amortentia.

“The woman is a sadist. I mean, she’d have to be to  _ choose  _ to work in Love as a potions master.” Hermione sighed deeply, opening yet another book on antidotes.

“Morgana, I feel like I’m going insane. What I wouldn’t give for a little bit of clarity,” Draco said, collapsing on a pile of their drafted essays.

“Clarity…” Hermione paused and sat up as the idea hit her.

“Granger?” Draco questioned, turning towards her and cracking open a single eye.

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” 

“What’s the first thing people say when Amortentia wears off? They say it’s like a fog clears, right? The potion does nothing but fog the mind, blocking clarity in favor of the overwhelming feelings of desire, affection, and admiration.”

“Yes Granger,” Draco sat up rubbing his eye as he followed her train of thought. 

“But what’s your point?”

“What’s the most clarifying potion in the magical world?” Hermione question in near giddiness. 

“Strictly speaking it’s veritaserum but what does that—“ Draco paused before it dawned on him as well.

“You brilliant witch.”

“Shall we test it?” Hermione questioned as she hopped up to Draco’s potions table.

“Already ahead of you." He grinned and opened up a cabinet, pulling out a clear vial. 

“Alright, Granger. Test your theory.” He grinned as he held it out to her.”

Hermione nodded, her hands shaking as she reached out to grab it from him. She took a deep breath and held the dropper over the bubbling potion.

One, two, three drops plopped into the cauldron, and Hermione waited with bated breath until it finally settled and turned crystal clear.

“You did it.” Draco murmured under his breath, and Hermione took a few more seconds to realize it herself before she jumped into Draco’s arms with an excited squeal.

“We did it! Oh, Godric, there’s no way they’re not going to accept us into  _ something _ at this point.” Hermione smiled at Draco, hoping he felt the same.

He was smiling back at her but Hermione had soon realized the position they were in. For her to be at eye level with him he would have to be holding her up. She could feel the warmth of his arms against her back and she slowly steadied herself against him by placing her hands behind his neck.

Time froze as they stared at each other, tension growing with each shallow breath. Something snapped, and just as Hermione realized what was about to happen Draco pulled her into his arms with a searing kiss. 

He tasted like apples. He tasted like apples and reminded her of every bad decision she ever made because it felt good. 

_ "But he's Draco fucking Malfoy," _ her logical brain said. He may have forged something of a friendship with Harry in the four years since the war, but he had  _ not _ made the same strides with her.

They were on a path to it, yes, but they still had so much left to deal with and so many talks to have about where they stood ... and  _ none _ of that fucking mattered at the moment because Draco Malfoy kissed like it was his job.

He smoothly settled her down on the floor before transferring his assault to her neck. The moan Hermione made sounded downright obscene to her ears but it only seemed to spur him on. Large hands drifted down to the button of her black jeans and a single flash of reality hit her.

Was she really about to fuck Draco Malfoy on the floor of his study? The second his lips returned to hers she knew that the answer would be yes.

He wasn’t covered in layers today, thank Merlin, so Hermione was able to get him shirtless in a single set of buttons.

Hermione gasped at the sight of him. She hesitated to touch the alabaster skin because he was  _ sculpted.  _ It was as if the gods themselves had crafted his body. Even the silvery scars he bore from Harry’s curse seemed to enhance his appeal. They were merely cracks in the marble and Hermione was Pygmalion, basking in his statuesque beauty. 

“See something you like Granger?” Draco smirked down at her and Hermione stopped her hand from descending his abs.

“Prat.”

“The one and only.” He grinned and grasped his wand from the nearby table. Waving it once he smirked when her blouse and bra split in two.

“Hey!” Hermione glared and instinctively moved to cover herself. Draco immediately grasped her wrist, holding it above her head as he placed wet kisses along the apex of her bosom.

“I’ll buy you a dozen more. Now shut up and be a good girl.” He murmured, trailing hot kisses along her breast until he came to a pert pink nipple. Blowing hot air on it, Draco proceeded to roll his tongue around it till it stood at attention, sucking until Hermione’s panting breaths turned into desperate mewls.

The heat pooling in her core became unbearable. He’d been teasing the waistband of her jeans for what felt like an eternity, but he hadn’t made a move to disrobe her fully.

“Please.” She whispered out and Draco glanced up at her with molten silver eyes.

“Please what Granger?” He teased and, as if to add to her punishment, stopped all movement along her waist.

“Please, Draco, touch me.” She begged, only slightly embarrassed at the desperation in her voice.

“Happy to help my partner. Consider this your gift for becoming an Unspeakable.”

A right-minded Hermione would have chastised him, insisting that they hadn't actually hadn’t passed their exams quite yet, but the correction died in the back of her throat as his lips trailed down her abdomen as his hands drew down her zipper. 

Pulling down her jeans he twitched an eyebrow at how wet she already was for him. Shuffling to place one hand at her hip, he placed a long lick to her mound on top of the simple cotton knickers she wore. 

“Ooh, Granger you never cease to impress me. I wonder if your cunt looks as good as you taste.” He smirked and hooked a thumb under each side before yanking the underwear off her in a single swoop. 

“Must you be so crude?” Hermione gasped, snapping her mouth shut at the look he gave her in response.

“ _ Crude _ ? Oh, I’m going to make you eat those words, Granger, right after I’m through eating out your pretty little cunt.” He spoke lowly delving into her with a satisfying click.

Hermione wasn’t one to bash Ron for anything he did. He loved her truly and she was happy her first time was with him. But oral sex was never something she particularly craved from him. He was often too light and too uninterested in the act to bring Hermione to climax, and his apathy for it made Hermione not eager to ask for it. Draco on the other hand…

Draco drank from her as if he was starving. Licking with wide strokes like she was a spoonful of ice cream. Deep, longing kisses and powerful sucks that left her in shudders. Hermione itched to tangle her fingers in his hair but he was quick to return his grasp on her wrist, holding her steady with his left hand. 

Hermione was left to shamelessly grind her hips against his mouth and beg for god knows what. To stop, to go on, to be harder or softer. The clarity she had felt earlier had dissolved to a haze of mindlessness and soon she was shaking in the oncomings of an orgasm stronger than she had ever experienced. 

“Draco, I’m- I’m-” she panted out, squeezing her eyes shut then wide open as he stopped his motions.

“Look at me, Granger. I want you to see who does this to you.” He commanded and she was quick to tilt her neck down towards him, locking eyes for a moment before he returned his focus to sucking and licking her clit with reckless abandon.

She was near the precipice when he released his hold on her wrist. He slid two fingers inside her and pressed a spot that was like the start of an engine she didn’t know she had.

Hermione saw stars. She screamed out incoherent gibberish. She shook from her lips to her toes while Draco never once stopped, drinking her to the last drop.

It felt like ages before she could catch her breath. Opening her eyes she saw Draco buttoning his shirt again. Hermione frowned deeply at him until he noticed her watching him.

“Aw, Granger, don’t fret. We’ve got an early start tomorrow. By the end of the day, you’ll be in a different department and I don’t want you to look worn out for your badge photo." He winked at her and kissed her forehead, accioing a jumper he had thrown across a chair in the corner.

“Worn out?” Hermione questioned, palming the jumper before realizing how he completely ruined her top and bra.

“Oh Granger, the first time I take you I plan on fucking you until the rooster crows. But I wouldn’t be a very good partner to you if I did that on a weeknight, now would I?” He smirked and helped her into the garment, standing her up and shuffling her into his floo room.

“Good work today, Granger. You’ve been a very good girl.” He mused as he placed floo powder in her hand. 

“Malfoy I- I don’t know what just happened.” Hermione gripped the powder but made no moves to head back home.

“I wouldn’t question it. Gaunt said we’d be as close as spouses so why not consummate the partnership?” He chuckled, moving closer to her ear as he pulled back a stray curl.

“Think of it as our new favorite method of conflict resolution, eh, Granger?” He whispered before calling out for 12 Grimmauld Place and nudging her into the green flames.

“Hey ‘Mione. How was studying with Malfoy?” Harry grumbled, pen in his mouth as he glared at some paperwork in the living room.

“Oh! Hey, Harry. It was… enlightening….yeah... Enlightening.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta smozark who turned this out into the masterpiece you see today. Also, to the lovely [ectoheart](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ectoheart) that made such amazing works. Please give her some love and show her art the support it deserves.


End file.
